bigideafandomcom-20200222-history
The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything
The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything is a group of pirates, who obviously don't do anything. The group includes... *Pa Grape *Mr. Lunt *and Larry Bio VeggieTales The group first appeared in their first Silly Song with the same name. They talked about how they never did anything that they wanted to do (eg. going to places, doing pirating). Then the song gets interrupted when Larry says about he never plucked a rooster, did Ping-pong, threw a food fight with mashed potatoes, kissed a chipmunk, or having head lice. Pa Grape and Mr. Lunt argue to Larry about that, then argue at each other about Pa looking like Cap'n Crunch. They eventually stop fighting so they could finish the song and watch TV shows. In their second appearance, they host the Ultimate Silly Song Countdown, with the top ten Silly Songs from the first ten years. During the show's run, Pa Grape had to deal with his contraption when it starts glitching. He discovered that their title song was going to be second place, so he tried to rigged the votes to make it number one. Larry and Lunt stopped him and later confesses that he did it because that's the only Silly Song he has.They later told he that being second is better than the Forgive-O-Matic. Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie In Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie, the trio serves as the movie's tritagonists. In the present day, they're seen enjoying themselves at an out-of-the-way seafood restaurant while singing and reminiscing about the glory days. When overhearing an argument between Junior Asparagus and Laura Carrot, the three decide to intervene and teach Junior, along with Bob, Dad Asparagus, and the other lost travelers whom Junior arrived with, the story of their encounter with the ancient prophet Jonah. In the past, it's revealed that they were present in Joppa at the time that Jonah arrived there to share with them a message from God. They were also paid by Jonah to take him to Tarshish when he wanted to run away from God out of refusal to go to Nineveh and give its inhabitants a message of mercy. However, they were caught in a terrible storm, from which Pa deduced that someone "up there" was "very upset" with someone "down here", and decided to have Jonah, the stowaway caterpillar Khalil, and his crew take part in a game of Go Fish to figure out who among them was the reason for the storm. When they found out that Jonah was the cause of the storm, they decided to try head back to Joppa using Mr. Lunt's motorboat engine. When that failed, however, they decided to have Jonah walk the plank while they said a prayer to the Lord, asking Him to spare them and to not hold them responsible for his death should he die at sea. When the storm lets up, the crew decides to bring him aboard again using a life preserver, only to watch as Jonah gets devoured by a huge yellow whale that drags them along for a short period of time. Sometime after this, they spend the money that Jonah paid them with to buy several thousand bags of cheese curls, and eventually win the Mr. Twisty's sweepstakes, winning not only a set of cheese curl hats, but also a tour of the Mr. Twisty's factory in Nineveh. However, they, along with Jonah, are arrested by the city official and sentenced to be executed via the Slap of No Return before Jonah delivers his message. They are eventually set free, however, after King Twistomer (played by Apollo Gourd), writes a decree for all the people of the city to give up their bad practices. At the film's end, they take part in the big musical number, "Jonah was a Prophet", that described the message of their story regarding compassion and mercy. The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie In The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie, the trio are once again played by Pa Grape, Larry, and Mr. Lunt, going by the names of George, Elliot, and Sedgewick, respectively. At the film's start, they're revealed to be employees at the pirate-themed dinner show restaurant, Pieces of Ate, who spend their days waiting and serving guests and cleaning up at the end of each show. This all changes, however, when a mysterious old man appears to them to deliver a cryptic message that foretells of the adventure that awaits them. See also *Costume Evolution Trivia *As noted by Mr. Lunt, Pa Grape is very similar to Cap'n Crunch in his appearance, most notably with the blue hat and white moustache. Category:Characters Category:VeggieTales characters Category:Alter egos Category:Males